One Miracle
by rAin'23
Summary: Ever wonder if May and Drew found each other in the same situation they're in? Not as coordinators, but as survivors of life. Knowing life is unfair, they still chose to move on and pursue life. Now, what will happen if a sudden twist approaches them?


**Title: "One Miracle"**  
**Author: Rain23**  
**'Oneshot'**  
**Pairing: DrewxMay**  
**This fiction story is OC. You have been warned.**

"I nominate Drew for the school klutz position, Sir Martin." The whole room was filled with laughter as the guy who certainly knows-it-all gave his disturbing and stupid joke to the instructor in front.

"That's very entertaining, Mister Francisco." said Sir Martin, a Latin middle-aged Theology teacher, while positioning his thick glasses using his pointed finger.

There are many things in life that I don't understand. One of these, of course, is why people treat me like crap. I've been the kind of guy who finds it very hard to express himself. I only have but few friends on hand and we rarely do things together because of the different school schedules we have. I usually think and review things like these whenever I stare plainly at the cloud-filled sky.

"Drew, would you care to share with us what you are thinking while dozing off in my class?" The class simply chuckled as Sir Martin caught my attention.

"I'd rather not, Sir." I answered, feeling a bit of guilt inside. The class laughed.

"Then stand up and answer my question, Drew." He ordered. I followed afterwards. I stood up quietly not making my chair make a noise. I left a sigh as I turn my face to him.

"Very well, sir." I answered while looking straight into my instructor's eyes.

"What comes in your mind when you hear the world 'Theology'?" All my classmates' eyes focused on me.

"The first thing that comes into my mind is God, sir. We all know and believe that God created all of us in equal eyes. I sometimes wonder, sir, why people treat others differently than whom they can get benefit from. I can prove here on my statement, sir, that people really are greedy. If I were to study this subject on my own, I will concentrate more on the evil side of man than the divinity of God."

"You may now take your seat." Sir Martin said while turning his back at me. The class was left speechless and stunned. That doesn't bother me at all. As Sir Martin faced us, he cleared his throat and gave the word that we can be dismissed.

I took my handbag with me as I left the room last without anyone noticing. I left the school gates as I realized something. The weather looked unhappy and raindrops started falling on my head. I began thinking about God being a little unfair.

Why did God put all the people who only care for themselves on top? There are the corrupt politicians, greedy millionaires and not to mention, bright headed classmates with unclean souls. I despise them. I despise all of them. Why did He gave me a life like this? My mother was abused and eventually died when she was still abroad working as a maid. My father left me when I was four years old because of a whore. My life is miserable. My life is something you don't wish to have. You won't even plan on doing so.

I hurriedly ran under a fairly large tree to wait for the rain to stop. As I lean on the huge tree trunk, I decided to sit and to dry myself off. As I was wiping my head off with the toweled I have, I started hearing dry coughs behind the tree I'm leaning on. I turned my head to see where the sound comes from.

"The weather's very gloomy today." said a girl wearing a pink jacket. It seems like she got there first before me. I think we share the same age. Her cascade hair wraps her arms. Her skin is porcelain-like. Her eyes are somehow pale like rain. She's very different from the other girls I know. She doesn't look like studying in a school judging from the clothes she was wearing. I really don't have much clue on how to tell if a certain something or someone is beautiful… but all I know is that she has this aura that somehow brings a joyful melody in my heart. She gives off a soothing aroma that calms me.

"Yes…" I answered while looking up at the angry sky.

"I'm very happy for the plants." A faint smile suddenly appeared on her face. I felt like she was waiting for me to give her a reply.

"Why do you feel happy for them?" I asked without looking at her or doing any gestures.

"Because God is giving them more time to live so that they can soon bloom into their perfect shape." I heard honesty from the words she spoke… honesty and nothing more.

"I see…" What more can I say? I admire her for thinking that way, maybe it's because, I, too, wanted to grow into my perfect shape.

"May" I was surprised that she cut off the silence.

"Pardon…?"

"May's my name. Can I ask for yours?"

". . ."

"Yes, people sometimes don't like to give off their names. I wonder why, though."

"Drew, Drew's my name." I added, as she spoke the last of her words.

"That's a very nice name." she said with a sound of delight.

"Yours too…" I answered back returning the compliment.

Silence filled the air as we both stared at the sky in opposite directions. Only raindrops can be heard. The sound of the million raindrops falling hardly from the sky down to the thirsty ground is dominating my ears. That's not something to brighten people… but I feel the opposite.

"Drew…?" Once again, she broke the silence. Only this time, she sounds more serious.

"What is it, May?" I replied.

"Will you stay with me for a bit longer?"

". . ."

"Will you?"

"I don't see a problem with that." I looked at her as I said those words.

"Thank you, Drew." She looked at me and gave me a smile… an angelic smile.

I enjoyed every bit of the silence we shared. Echoes of her voice traveled through my mind. I feel happy just being with her. I can feel every beat of my trembling heart. What is this I'm feeling? The noise of the raging rain doesn't stop me from hearing her breathe. It's like we're somehow connected to each other. There is this bond that ties us together that I can't explain.

"I envy you." She whispered.

"I live a cursed life. There's nothing to be envious of." It took me few seconds to say those words.

"…but there's still life, isn't it?" I took a glimpse of her after speaking those words. I felt a heavy emotion attached to those words of hers.

"Why do you speak this way?" Without any doubts, my heart delivered that question through my lips in the form of words. I finally felt this urge that I need in order for me to somehow express myself… to release my feelings.

"It's because… I feel so alone. I'm afraid to be alone, but it's inevitable." She hid her face under her arms as she cried softly. I don't know what kind of problem she's facing at that time. All I know is that she needs a friend to shed her tears and give her warmth of comfort… a friend who will fill the emptiness inside of her.

I sat beside her and leaned on the tree once again. I brushed her long cascade hair away from her face with my hand and gently wiped the tears on her cheek with my thumb. She then looked at me with a worried but sincere look. I stared at her eyes witnessing the beauty she posses.

"You're not alone now, aren't you?" I hear her breathing heavily. My heart's racing beat per beat. She looked at me with ease and touched my face with her warm hand.

"That's something I should thank God for." The rain slowly stopped the moment she let those words escape her lips. We stared directly through each other's eyes; it was like we were the only people living at that very moment. It's quite odd, though. I'm most certain I haven't felt this feeling before in my life. Never did I find someone whom I can express myself with. I live a life keeping almost everything to myself… except that day.

"I'll accompany you home." She nodded. Both of us stood up as we went on our way. She told me a couple of things about her life that time. She told me that she's living with her widowed grandmother and that her parents died on a plane crash years ago when she was still in a very young age… younger than me when I was left by my father. We suffered the same fate. Life didn't treat us in a very nice way... We experienced the most crucial point in life where a person might give up… but we didn't. Both of us kept the will to fight. We continued to pursue life even though it's harsh. May and I shared things to each other day by day. I admire her views and perception in life. She's a strong-willed person and greets problems with a smile. I learned a lot from her each day when we're together. We enjoyed each other's company. We started going out together.

Few months have passed, May called me using her phone. It was four in the afternoon and I still have few more hours until my next class starts.

"Drew, let's go to the beach and wait for the sunset." She said.

"I'll pick you up then."

"There's no need, I'm already here."

"I'll be going now, please wait for me." The beach isn't that far from our school so I got there in just a short moment. I saw her sitting on the sand as she faces the soon-to-set sun. It was a magnificent sight. I gently sat besides her not wanting her to be surprised.

"It's very beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." I answered back as I held her hand.

"Drew, I want us to stay like this forever." She said in a sad tone.

"I do, too." I answered after some seconds."

"I love being with you."

"I know, I feel the same way too." I looked at her, she looked at me too. Our eyes met as I leaned closer to her. I pressed my lips gently unto hers and wrapped my arms around her touching her smooth hair while kissing her. She then cuddled her arms around my neck not wanting me to let go. I felt every inch of the love she's offering me. It was amazing… everything in that moment is amazing.

As I let go of the kiss, I pressed my forehead with hers.

"I love you."

"You mustn't…" I withdrew my head and left a puzzled look to her. Tears began flowing down from her eyes down to her cheeks. It was the most painful sight I have ever seen in my life.

"Why?..." I asked, waiting for a clear answer coming from her.

"I have brain cancer. I had this when I'm still a kid. My doctor said that I can only live a few more days from now." Just when things are going right with me, I found out that the path I chose to follow still have thorns in it. My mind was completely blanked, my soul dimmed and my heart shattered into mass pieces. The girl I love the most, even more than myself, has only few days to live in this world. She stood up and sat behind me and gave me an embrace. I feel her shaking as she cried. I felt her tears fall on my neck. What else can I do? If I ask God a miracle that time, I'm sure He'll scold me and take May away from me… because having May in my once lonely life is already a miracle… I'm sure He won't allow that. I don't want to be greedy too, but this is just so unfair. Life is very unfair. Why would He take away the most important person that cares for me, that treats me like nobody else does, that loves me?

"I thank God for having you. You made my days special. You made me feel special; you appreciate everything about me even though in the end… I'll just bring you trouble and pain."

"No, it's the other way around. It's your love that made me feel alive. You're the only reason I'm still living"

"Please don't say that… If only I would be given a chance to live much longer, I won't leave your side."

"I love you, May." as I kissed her.

I guess that's what life is all about. You'll have to pay back what you owe. God gave me May to love and to cherish, but only for a short time and not forever. What is forever anyway? I feel so numb whenever I hear words like that. May left me two days after she told me about her condition. Believe me; it's not easy to go on with life without someone that you know will empower you until the end. May treated me so special. Life is harsh, both May and I know that. She never gave up nor blames God for what He gave her. Every smiles and laughter we shared together will never escape my memory. She'll stay in my heart whatever happens. I'll continue loving her until the last of my breath comes.

**~End**

**Author's Notes: Please be gentle with your reviews. I am a writer too and all the words people say has a great impact on me. If you don't like what I did in this story, then please do leave without something harsh that you will post here. I thank you for your understanding.**


End file.
